Fable: Tales of the New Kingdom Part III
by Neo-Hurricane
Summary: Two unexpected enemies from Michael's past come back to haunt him. Michael must right the wrongs he put into place from seeking his revenge in order to save the ones he loves.
1. Introduction

Fable: Tales of the New Kingdom Part III

Introduction

The first day of travel back from Westcliff was a quiet one. Though Shunt was incredibly curious as to the nature of Michael's powers, Michael was in no sort of mood to discuss it. Shunt continued to prod Michael for answers as to how he achieved such amazing abilities that allowed him alone to defeat the Hollow Troll, but still Michael remained silent and appeared rather irritated by his lines of questions. He's rather have Speer mock him with his condescending tone, but even he seemed to be in less of a speaking mood. Speer remained at the back of the ground, sulking and glaring at Michael silently. His jealousy consumed him, but more hurt was his pride. He knew his life had just been saved by the one person he hated most in this world, and what was worse is that it never would have gotten into that dire situation were it not for Speer's own plan to grab glory for himself.

"I vow," Speer said to himself, quiet enough so the other three could not hear, "that I will become more powerful than that wretched rat. And when I do…" Speer clenched his fist and sparks erupted from his hand violently, but he ceased it before his fellow Heroes could catch wind of it.

"What are you doing back there Speer," Oh no, too late! Perhaps, "nothing, just bored. This walk is tedious, you know, comparatively," Speer said with a nod behind him, gesturing to Westcliff and its not fallen Arena. Willow hesitated a moment, noticing the odd look on his face before dismissing it and returning her attention to Michael, wrapping her arms around him as they walked.

"I know it must be hard to leave your mother, but I know you'll see her again," Willow said, trying to sooth his conflicted soul.

"I'm not sure it's that simple," he remarked, breaking his hours long silence, "things are so clouded right now. Not only is the future veiled in a mist of uncertainty, but the past is foreign to me now as well." Willow sighed , she wanted desperately to help Michael but she didn't know what she could do.

"What are you going to do when we get back?" she inquired. And after a long pause, Michael gave her another cryptic answer.

"What I should have done before." He said simply.

The rest of the trip Michael didn't speak to anyone. When they made camp, Michael laid awake next to Willow, gazing up at the stars. After two sleepless nights and days of having to listen to the renewed arrogance in Speer coming alive in his selfish and exaggeratory tails of how he 'saved' everyone and how without him, they would have all died in round three. It was exhausting, and all three of the Heroes let out a collective sigh when they finally reached the Guild. The only problem now was to how they would explain their nearly week-long absence to the Guildmaster. When they got to the gate they needn't even knock, as the doors swung open when they stepped forth. Their fears were realized, as standing in the doorway was Guildmaster James, arms crossed and glaring a hole through each one of them.

"With me," James said simply, turning and walking towards his chambers. The four Heroes stood there in shock, all foreseeing the inevitable punishment in their future. "WITH ME!" James shouted his orders again and this time they immediately obeyed, walking behind him with their heads hung in shame. They walked through the courtyard and could feel the eyes of the Guild upon them, judging them, shaming them for worrying the Guild about their disappearance. It was a relief to reach the inner walls where the population was smaller, but when they entered Guildmaster James' private chambers and the doors slammed shut, a whole new feeling of dread overcame them.

A silence fell over the room and the Heroes fidgeted awkwardly as James continued to glare at them. Each one wanted to speak up and explain why they had to leave, but none had the courage. They knew nothing they could say would ease James' mind. This silence seemed to last forever, and each of them wished he would just let them have it and get it over with. The silence was deafening.

"Five…days…" James began, "Five days you've been gone, and no one knew where you were! Do you realize how worried we were? We thought you had been kidnapped! Killed even! We searched every nearby town in search of you four! The entire Guild was out in force combing the landscape for you, searching for any kind of clue to your whereabouts! Do you not realize how important you are? How much you matter? Where could you have possibly gone? What could possibly be so important that you couldn't even tell me where you were going?"

All four stood there in silence, ashamed of themselves for worrying the Guild so much. When they looked back, it all seemed silly.

"Westcliff…" Michael spoke up gently.

"What was that?" James asked for clarity.

"Westcliff…We went to Westcliff," Michael repeated.

"Whatever was in Westcliff that demanded you go there in secrecy?" James asked angrily. Michael hesitated, but he knew he could not keep anything from the Guildmaster.

"My family," Michael began, "and the man who took them from me." He explained further. James' look of anger and disappointment changed to that of pained sadness.

"Your family…how did you find them?" James inquired.

"Actually, it was by mistake. The real reason I went to Westcliff was because Dalga, the demon inside of me, showed me visions. Visions of my past that told me everything: where I was from, what happened to my mother and father, and what brought us here to the Guild. He told me that the Mayor of Westcliff, Mayor Wilson chased my father away, that he was responsible for all the pain and suffering my father endured to save my life. He told me that Wilson was a tyrant, evil, and had to be destroyed. I…I couldn't help myself. I became so angry that nothing could stop me from going," Michael trailed off and looked to his comrades, "they had nothing to do with it. They only came along because they felt they had to protect me, I didn't ever want them to come, it wasn't their fault. It was all mine I swear," Willow stepped forward to object, but Michael gestured to her to stay silent. He wasn't about to let her needlessly put her neck out for him when it was his responsibility alone.

"And so you went to Westcliff to kill this Mayor Wilson? Michael these are not our ways and you know it," James advised.

"I know they are not Guildmaster, and I am sorry, but I was not in control," Michael responded pleadingly, "My rage and fury made it impossible to think clearly. We snuck out of the Guild and headed to Westcliff, and when we got there we found the place in utter poverty and despair. They feared for their lives every day, for if they spoke up against Wilson they were forced to compete in the Arena! We decided to compete together, and Wilson said we could name our prize we would fight for, so we made Wilson promise that if we won that he'd step down from his place of power and donate his wealth to the city. He tried everything he could to cheat us out of our victory, providing us with faulty weaponry and explosive vials of health potions, and when we finally got to the final round he unleashed this…monster, comprised of the bones of everything that had died in the Arena before. It began to tear us apart and…" Michael had to pause to quell his anger that was beginning to rise reliving the experience.

"I lost control again. Dalga took over, he tricked me into giving him full control and with his power I easily defeated the troll. But when I did, my first instinct was to go check on the others, but my body wouldn't respond. Dalga was refusing to give up control, and he…he forced me to kill Mayor Wilson infront of everyone," Michael trailed off once again, gripping the hilt of his father's sword, the one that killed Wilson, "thankfully after Wilson was killed I was able to regain control, and everyone was okay. I thought I'd finally gotten revenge for my entire family…but before we could leave a man named Gregory stopped us and told me that I was mistaken. He brought me up to a tower, and up there was a beautiful woman…and that woman was my mother Joanne Collins. She told me she had been locked away for fifteen years for refusing to obey Wilson, who had forced her to marry him only months after my father and I were chased out of our home. However during that time…they had a daughter together, my half-sister Guinevere, and she had been brought up by Wilson to despise my…our mother, and after she found out about what I did to Wilson she'd surely hate me as well, and lord only knows what she'd do to my mother if she found out I was her son. I had to leave Westcliff, only knowing my mother for all of ten minutes and never to meet my sister." Michael paused once again after summing up the entire story, whipping a tear from his eyes and calming his nerves so he not lose his cool.

"Michael…you tell me this as if you mean more than to tell me why you were gone," James inquired. Michael stared at his feet for a long while before quickly looking back up and meeting the gaze of the Guildmaster.

"I lost control...and because of that I lost another piece of my family. I never want to feel that helplessness again," Michael became quiet again as if he was coming to a gravely important decision, "I want the exorcism."


	2. Chapter One: Regret

Chapter One: Regret

The preparations for the exorcism were made immediately, James summoning his best wizards to a special ritual chamber. Michael stepped behind them, trying his best to ignore the panicked cries of Dalga screaming at him from inside his own head.

"_**What are you doing!"**_

"What I should have done before, getting rid of you."

"_**You can survive without me! You need me!"**_

"No, you need me! I'm done being your pawn."

"_**You will always belong to me! This is not a choice you have! I own you!"**_

"We'll just see about that."

"_**No! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I WILL BURN YOUR VERY SOUL!"**_

Michael began to ignore Dalga, though his shouting and threats echoed throughout his mind was like that of a hammer on steel, he managed to make it to the chamber with his resolve and determination intact.

When they reached the ritual chambers the wizards were already in place, surrounding a stone table on which they gestured for Michael to lie upon. Michael stared at the table, then looked back to Willow for reassurance. She gave him a sweet kiss and nodded encouragingly, giving him the courage to finally go through with it. Michael marched up steadily to the stone table and lied down upon it. James approached the table and laid a hand on Michael's shoulder, looking at him with a smile that just spelled admiration and respect.

"I'm so proud of you," James said simply.

"Thank you sir…" Michael didn't know what to say, he was overwhelmed with emotions from all different areas. He'd finally be free of the demon's influence over him, he'd finally be accepted in the Guild community, and he was just told that the man he admired more than any other was proud of him.

The wizards started the ceremony and instantly everyone's runes began to glow brilliantly, most noticeably Michael's. The wizards, including James, were focusing their energies upon him, diverting all of their energies into locating the demon Dalga and extracting him from Michael's soul. Willow could only stand back and watch as the room was filled with vibrant mystic energies, the likes of which no one had seen in decades.

Michael's body became hot once again, but this time Michael was indeed feeling the burn. Michael began to perspire as flames shot up all over his body and the wizards did their best to douse the flames with their own magic. It would prove ultimately useless, as they forced the demon to rise up out of his Michael's body the flames grew more and more intense, as did Michael's screams of searing pain. It was like reeling in a shark ad Dalga was fighting to stay inside with all his might, but the wizards were powerful and determined, and little by little the demon began to rise into the realm of the physical.

At long last Dalga's head emerged from Michael's body, and the wizards doubled their efforts by deploying a containment field to keep Dalga from inflicting any mortal harm to anyone in the ritual chamber. Dalga struggled furiously to escape, but he found his powers fading exponentially with every passing second of being separated from Michael.

"_**NO! You foolish Heroes! You know not what you do!"**_

For the first time, James and Willow saw the physical manifestation of what they had feared inside of Michael in its purest form, a billowing fiery dragon with blood red eyes and massive burning wings. The wizards continued their ritual, pulling the demon further and further away from Michael as Dalga's resistance began to lessen, until finally the entirety of the massive raging demon was removed, contained inside of a field of energy hovering above them all inside of the chamber.

"And now demon," James spoke in a threatening tone, "we will banish you to the spirit world fore~"

"MICHAEL!" Willow interrupted. She rushed through the circle of wizards to him as she gazed upon his now pale body. His luminous red runes had turned to a weak pale blue for a few moments, until ultimately they faded from his body altogether. Michael's eyes were closed and his body pale and weak, it seemed as if his muscle mass had been removed from his body at the same time Dalga was removed. He was now a scrawny shell of his former self, and he was fading fast. Willow whipped her hair from her face and pressed her ear to his chest, checking for his heartbeat. It was slowing, as was his breathing. "Michael…Michael no please, stay with me!"

"_**You were warned mortals. We have been connected for far too long, the boy cannot survive without me, and I will perish without him," **_Dalga spoke, _**"as detestable as it is, we exist symbiotically. Banish me, and you condemn the boy to death."**_

James looked to Michael, who was withering away to nothing without the spirit inside of him. A catch twenty-two: either let Dalga live inside of Michael and risk him taking over for good, or kill Dalga and consequently allow Michael to die on that table without his powers.

"Put him back," James said reluctantly.

"What did you say? You must be~" one of the wizard questioned before being interrupted.

"I SAID PUT HIM BACK!" James ordered dominantly. He wasn't about to let Michael die, not like this. At once the Wizards began reversing the spell, allowing the demon to fall back into Michael's soul. James was conflicted greatly, debating inwardly on whether or not he was doing the right thing.

"_**Fwahahahahahahahaaaa…foolish mortals, you have no idea how the real mystic energies of this universe work. Your powers are weak and remedial, you are Neanderthals compared to my infinite knowledge!"**_ Dalga gloated as he sank back into Michael's soul.

It was more than James could stand, and it caused him to do something rash. James turned towards the demon and rushed forward as fast as his frail body could carry him, raising up his arm and cutting straight like a knife along the surface of Michael's chest where the demon was re-entering.

"_**GYAAAHH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"**_ Dalga screamed in pain and confusion.

"I have severed your link demon," James retorted, "I have sealed half of your powers inside of Michael forever, but your mind will never again tamper with his."

James nodded to the wizards and once again they began to raise up Dalga into his confining field, only this time he was mostly comprised of a head and only one wing, most of his body and powers now lied inside of Michael, and in turn his body began to glow with life once again. Michael's heartbeat began to return to normal and his color and tone returned to his body.

"You have lost demon, and so I banish you to the spirit world where you shall remain for the rest of your pitiful existence," James declared, "and by the look of you, I would say that would be a very short period…" and when James finished, he and the rest of the wizards let loose all of their collective powers, forcing Dalga into the portal to the spirit world.

"_**No! NOOOOO! I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE UPON YOU ALL! YOU WILL ALL TURN TO ASH BEFORE ME! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT A GOD! I WILL MELT THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES AND DEVOUR YOU! YOU HAVE NOT HEARD THE LAST OF MEEEEeeeeeeeeee!"**_ Dalga shouted in his last moments of existing in the physical world before being sucked through the portal, and it closed behind him.

All of the light faded from the room save the flickering candles. The wizards and James nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Willow checked once more to make sure Michael was still alive, and sure enough his heart was once again pounding at full strength and the warmth returned to his body. Willow smiled and she called in a team to carry Michael to the infirmary where he could recover from the exhausting event. Hopefully now things could return to normal for the Heroes, or at least as normal as things could be.


	3. Chapter Two: Recovery

Chapter Two: Recovery

When Michael awoke an hour later to the sight of Willow once again watching over him his heart warmed. Willow's beautiful smile was like that of an angel's constantly there to pick him up when he was down. There was no better medicine than that of his true love's company.

Willow informed Michael as to what happened after he passed out from the pain. It was confusing, but comforting to know that never again would he hear the voice of that demon echoing inside of his head. He was finally free of Dalga's influence, free of fear, and free to finally join the Guild community free of judgment and the ignorance of his peers. Or so he thought.

A day later Michael was released from the infirmary, he was still relatively weak but he figured that was merely a side-effect of the strenuous ritual he had just undergone. Confident that his full strength would return in time, Michael found his way to the training grounds to meet his fellow Heroes. One thing was occupying his attention more than anything else, and that was the story that Willow told him about his runes turning blue during the ritual. He never admitted it to anyone, but more than anything Michael wished that he would be released of those cursed red runes and be a normal Hero like all the others, and now he had his opportunity to test and see if that dream had finally come true.

Willow stood back as Michael faced a brick target. He closed his eyes and raised both his palms up, trying to channel his energy into the form of fire like he had done so many times before. Strangely he was finding difficult, and he had to concentrate much harder than usual in order to muster even the littlest flame. It took about ten seconds before he could develop a respectable fireball in both palms, and when he felt he had them sustained by his will he opened his eyes and looked at his body. To his dismay, the red runes had returned. It seems that with Dalga's removal he took away his influence, but also his assistance with magical abilities. If only Dalga had taken away his mark, but it was not to be.

Michael diffused the fireballs and dropped his arms in defeat, it seemed he'd be forever marked as the outcast his entire life. Willow placed a hand on his shoulder, but there was little she could do to comfort him now.

"Hey man, you'll get the hang of it," a voice came from Michael's right and he turned to see who it could be. It was Shunt, followed by Speer who had that same disdainful face, as if being in his presence was painful to him.

"Th~thanks Shunt, I appreciate it," Michael replied gratefully, "and for your help in Westcliff…I never did thank you for that. You too Speer, I couldn't have done it without either of you." Speer raised his head up curiously, wondering why Michael was being kind to him. He didn't want his appreciation, but he nodded his head to at least acknowledge the gratitude.

"No problem Michael, I know you'd do the same for me, for any of us," Shunt remarked, "besides, it was pretty exciting. We might be the only Heroes here to have fought not just one, but four White Balverines. Can you believe that?" Michael couldn't help but break a smile, in all the excitement he truly had overlooked what they accomplished over there.

"Don't thank us Bloody, thank your little girlfriend there for convincing us to go," Speer said out of the corner of his mouth as he began to walk away. Clearly he had had enough of this love-fest and was off to cleanse himself of the moment. Michael did turn to Willow and take both her hands in his and look deep into her eyes. She had that same beautiful smile, the one he knew she had all along, the one he alone brought out in her.

"You know for once, he's right," Michael said with a soft chuckle, "Thank you Willow…for everything. In so many ways I wouldn't be here without you. I owe everything to you, and I want give everything I can to you and more," Michael said to her and Willow's eyes began to well up with tears at his beautiful words. Michael let go of Willow's right hand and bent down onto one knee, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box.

"Willow…will you marry me?" Michael asked as he opened the box, revealing a small diamond ring. Willow was knocked back by the proposal, covering her mouth with her free hand. For a moment all she could do was nod before she finally found her voice.

"Yes…Yes I will! I love you!" Willow shouted and squealed as Michael placed the ring on her finger, rising back up and embracing her in a hug, kissing her like he was never going to let go. She returned his kiss as tears streamed down his face.

Surrounding Heroes witnessing the event applauded uproariously, calling over their comrades to watch the event. Speer heard the commotion and walked back to see what was going on, and when he spotted the little diamond on Willow's finger his frustration mounted to unprecedented levels. His eyes sparked with fury and he stormed off into the woods to find an outlet for his rage.

Back at the Guild's grounds everyone was congratulating the Heroes on their decision to marry, even Guildmaster James embraced them together in a warm hug, remembering as if it was only yesterday that he was scolding them both for racing down the halls.

"Tonight, we celebrate with a feast dedicated to these two Heroes' love! Quickly, we must find entertainment! You two, to Bowerstone, bring us the best performers we can afford!" James shouted, immediately delegating tasks to prepare for tonight's party. Michael had never been so overwhelmed with such feelings of acceptance and love, and Willow was similarly touched by the gesture.

The Guild whirled itself into a frenzy, everyone off to make things ready for tonight. In the midst of the chaos Michael and Willow snuck away to escape the craze of the Guild so that they may celebrate privately, if only for a little while. They both knew where to go: The Heroes' Tower, where their love first began. Underneath the spotlight of the setting sun Michael and Willow cast themselves into the water together, swimming to the center where they used their hidden cullis gate to transport themselves to the top. There, amongst the various fiery colors of the sun and the trees they passionately embraced and Michael pressed his lips against Willow's. He laid her down and they silently consented, and the two Heroes sealed their love with an explosion of physical desire.


	4. Chapter Three: Balance

Chapter Three: Balance

The banquet was a marvelous celebration, everyone in the entire Guild attended. There were balloons and streamers, a band and dancers, hundreds of people all there to celebrate Michael and Willow's decision to marry. The couple was given a grand entrance into the banquet hall, holding hands and radiating love. They both seemed a tad nervous, both for the fact that they hoped no one found out what they were doing that caused them to be late, but also the fact that never had they been given such kind attention for as long as they could remember. Though Willow had always been admired for her skin, until recently her self-alienation due to the secret about her father caused people to be distant from her, and for as long as Michael could remember the only praise he ever received was followed immediately after by questions on whether or not it was safe to even keep him here.

As if Willow and Michael were reading each other's minds, they both sought out Guildmaster James to find an explanation. James was located near the head of the table where the guests of honor were to sit tonight, waiting for their arrival.

"What joy! The happy couple is here!" James proclaimed, arousing a cheer from the party goers. Michael motioned for James to step away from the party in silence, and he got the hint quickly. Willow Michael and James stepped around a secluded corner away from the noise so that they could speak discreetly.

"Guildmaster, first I want to say how grateful we both are for all of your generosity, we're overwhelmed and touched by this gesture," Michael began, "but I don't understand. Why is everyone celebrating. Until just recently we've been outcasts, why is everyone here acting like we are so very popular?" Michael explained his worries, prompting James to laugh most gleefully.

"Dear boy, you don't understand," James began to detail, "for two Heroes such as yourselves to find each other in the midst of such great sorrow and struggle is indeed something to celebrate. You may not realize this my boy, but these Heroes here do understand your plight. They have seen you struggle against them all of your life, and now that you've grown into such a powerful and responsible Hero: risking your life and destroying Skorm and overthrowing tyrannical dictators, stepping away from a family you've searched for your entire life in order to protect them, having the bravery to remove the source of your power in favor of the safety of others, there is nothing more admirable. And you Willow," James turned to Willow, smiling warmly as he admired the girl he has watched grow from an angry little girl into a powerful and elegant woman, "you have always had the respect of these people, and the fact that you have brought down your walls in order to truly find love, well we know it is not an easy task to take."

Michael and Willow looked at James as he explained the situation, looking to each other as if it was a dream.

"Young Heroes, your growth in both power, wisdom and respect exceeds that of anyone else here. You more than anyone deserve this celebration, so go and enjoy. I insist," James said, and both Michael and Willow hugged the Guildmaster tightly.

"Thank you Guildmaster," Willow said, kissing his cheek. The couple moved back into the party, rejoining their peers and enjoying the time of their lives. However, not all at the party were celebrating.

Back in a dark corner was Speer, brooding by himself as he watched the festivities proceed. As a younger Hero in training walked by he snatched an apple he was eating right out of his hand. Speer took a bite and spitting it right into the small one's face. The child Hero wanted to retaliate, but Speer's reputation preceded him, and he decided that it was better to not try and fight him over an apple. The young Hero walked away to rejoin the party, and as he did Speer felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned like lightning, drawing his weapon and pointing it at the throat of the person who snuck up on him.

"Whoa!" Shunt said, holding up his hands, "why so jumpy Speer? It's a party, lighten up!" Speer sneered at Shunt and sheathed his weapon, spitting to the ground.

"Lighten up? You want me to lighten up? The entire Guild is having the biggest celebration in its history…over some horses ass worthless waste of life who no one even liked in the first place." Speer retorted spitefully.

"What do you care? You have more renown than anyone here, you pretty much get a ticket-tape parade every time you enter a town you've rescued. Is it really that much to watch someone else have a little spotlight?" Shunt asked.

"It isn't about spotlight, it's about the prize," Speer responded quietly, "it is always…about the prize." Speer said as he set his gaze on Willow. Shunt took notice and couldn't help but snicker.

"So that's it…you're jealous. You're jealous of Michael marrying Willow and not you," Shunt was going to continue his joking at Speer's expense, but Speer once again turned and pressed his palm into Shunt's throat and squeezed as tightly as he could.

"Don't you ever…EVER…insinuate that I would ever be jealous of that RAT," Speer declared before letting go of the big man's throat. Shunt backed up, rubbing his throat, surprised at his supposed friend's freakish strength.

"Look, if this whole thing with you and Michael, whatever you call it, is going to continue…then count me out. I won't be involved in any of your plans, because like it or not, Michael is a good man…and he's twice the Hero you'll ever be," Shunt said defiantly. This enraged Speer and once again he turned to grab Shunt's throat, but this time his wrist was caught by Shunt and he squeezed it tight, causing Speer to cringe and fall to one knee. "and as far as me being your whipping boy…you can consider that over too." Shunt let go and rejoined the party, leaving Speer to tend to his wrist and his damaged pride as he was forced to watch his former friend, the big man from Samarkan walk away.

At that time the Guildmaster rapped on a glass, signaling for the Guild to take their seats at the banquet table. Michael and Willow took their places as the guests of honor next to the Guildmaster and everyone else followed suit, including Speer. It was a veritable feast fit for a king laid out before them on that table: pork, boar, turkey, duck, chicken, beef, all prepared to perfection in a variety of forms for anyone's discerning appetite. Just as the Guild had dished up and prepared to chow down, the Guildmaster stood up with his glass in hand to propose a toast.

"Ladies…Gentlemen…Heroes," The Guildmaster began.

"HOOOO!" every Hero in the room cheered vigorously.

"It is days like today…that allow us to believe that what we do is truly worth the price that each and every one of us pays. As we all know, Michael has not been blessed with a life devoid of pain. From the moment he came into this world…people have been trying to kill him. People in our very own Guild have tried to use Michael's unique curse against him in order to force him out," James said as he scanned the table, shooting looks to key individuals, "but through it all, Michael's tenacity, his drive, his will to be a true Hero in every sense that that word implies has pushed him to overcome and rise above his innate handicaps and bring him to this day where he sits before us on the path to his true happiness." James paused as the Guild applauded Michael, which prompted Michael to wipe a tear from his eye.

"And Willow…sweet Willow," James continued, "I know that this girl has had her own demons to battle, though not in the same sense as Michael has," James said, keeping his word not to divulge Willow's secret about her father, "Willow has fought her entire life to find happiness through competition and glory, but it took letting go of all she's ever wanted in order to find what she needed, and that was a true friend, and the love of a good man," James raised up his glass to conclude his toast, "to finding true love…in a world trying to snuff it out."

"HERE HERE!" the Heroes cheered and took a drink.

"OH SHUT UP!" Speer stood up in an outrage, slamming his glass against the wall, "you people are celebrating a third-rate wannabe Hero! He's been nothing but a nuisance since the day he arrived! Don't you see that Skorm never would have attacked us if it weren't for him!"

"Sit down Speer that is quite enough!" James shouted, trying to cut off his rant.

"That's enough out of you old man! Your desperate need to feel useful around here is the only thing that has kept that creature here as long as he has! I am more powerful than Bloody will ever be, and I am certainly more powerful than any of you sitting here tonight! If any of you had any sense you'd be throwing this party for me because Willow would be BEGGING me to marry her! But no, you've been blinded by this child's sob story! By the guilt you all feel for mocking him! I feel no guilt! I will speak for those who have lost their voice! And Willow, your voice SHOULD be saying 'Speer, please, save me from this horrible mistake I've made!'" Speer continued.

"SPEER! SHUT UP!" Michael exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the table, "You can mock me all you want, but when you bring Willow into your problems with me then I won't stand for it! You think you're so powerful? Why don't you try taking me on?"

"You…you have no idea…how long I've been waiting for that opportunity," Speer said with an eerie chuckle, "I am going to rip open your guts and FEED them to you, I will show the world EXACTLY what you are made of, and then you will all have no choice but to give me the respect I properly deserve. Willow, I suggest you postpone your wedding…I don't want to make a widow out of you," Speer turned his attention directly to Michael, glaring at him as if he was staring into his soul, "One week…one week from now I'll meet you on the Guild's sparring ground. I will spill your blood…and paint your gravesite with it."

Two guards surrounded Speer, attempting to escort him out of the chamber. Speer shoved them aside and walked out by himself.

"One week," Speer said, "One week, and I right all the wrongs you've brought upon this place." Speer concluded, walking out the doors and slamming them behind him. The Guild was left to sit in silence, in shock at the events that had just unfolded. Michael sat back down and Willow held his arm tightly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Are you sure about all of this?" Willow asked.

"No, but Speer isn't allowing this to turn out any other way." Michael replied.

"Let us not let the actions of one spoil the evening for all of us," Guildmaster James chimed in, breaking the silence over the room, "we are here to celebrate! And celebrate we shall! Everyone! Please dig in!"

The Guild tried to shrug off Speer's outburst, and eventually the energy did return to the room, but Speer's threat lingered over Michael and Willow. The couple retired early that evening from the party, both ending up in Michael's room for the evening where they laid in each other's arms, pretending to sleep.


	5. Chapter Four: Preparation

Chapter Four: Preparation

After that night, no one saw Speer. His room was searched and it was discovered he had packed up and left, taking with him all of his blades, guns, medical supplies, bedding and even food from the kitchen, enough supplies to camp anywhere for an entire week. When Michael heard the news that Speer had left he didn't bother giving chase, he knew he'd be back to try and make good on his promise. Michael sighed, disappointed that it had to come to this. He still couldn't fully comprehend Speer's illogical obsession with him, but he knew that in this state there was only one form of communication that Speer understood, and that was battle. The problem was that since the exorcism, Michael's magical ability was greatly diminished.

Willow approached Michael with a look of concern on her face. She pulled him aside so they could speak in private.

"Michael, this isn't good. Speer is off training somewhere and he's already got more powers than you since the exorcism. How are you going to be able to defend yourself?" Willow asked. Michael let out long and anguished sigh, because he knew she was right.

"I'm not sure, but if there's anyone who can help me…It has to be the Guildmaster," Michael responded. He looked as if he was going to walk away to see him, but he noticed the still distressed look on Willow's face and stopped. He took hold of both her cheeks and gave her a look of great conviction, "Willow, I will come out of this alive. I swear it to you, even if I have to kill Speer to do it, I will come back to you alive."

Willow seemed less than sure, but she nodded her head. Michael kissed her on her lips and hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to go find the Guildmaster, seek out his guidance. From there, I will spend the rest of the week training for my encounter with Speer. And you," Michael smiled, kissing her forehead sweetly, "you can plan the wedding. Make it just like you've always dreamed, anything you want and we'll make it happen," Michael said which finally brought a smile to Willow's face.

"Okay…but if you think I'm going to let you train all by yourself then you're sadly mistaken. You're not doing this without me!" Willow said with a sweet giggle before kissing him again and running off, "go see the Guildmaster! He'll know what to do!" she called out before disappearing into the castle to begin planning the wedding. Michael couldn't help but watch her leave, everything she did captivated him. Michael had to snap himself back into reality, he had a very long week ahead of him.

Michael made his way through the halls to the Guildmaster's chambers, rapping on the door. The doors opened to reveal a very exhausted James. He had been dealing with the implications of Speer's outburst the night before all night and all morning, with barely four hours of sleep in-between. Michael felt bad for disturbing him now, but he desperately needed his guidance now more than ever.

"Guildmaster, I apologize for my intrusion, but I have to speak with you," Michael began.

"Think nothing of it child, I knew you would come sooner or later. Last night's events have shaken us all. Many of the Guild's elders have moved that Speer be removed for his threats against you, but I have assured them that his frustration will pass and that he just needs to blow off steam," James replied.

"Do you believe that Guildmaster?" Michael pried. The Guildmaster sighed tiredly.

"I don't honestly know Michael. It is what I hope, but my gut tells me that Speer will attempt to fulfill his threat, and if that happens then I don't know what I'll do," James said in desperation. Michael stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Guildmaster…you've done so much for me, I need to be the one who makes things right. I have to fight him, it's the only way anyone is going to talk some sense into him. Battle is the only language he understands, and in order to battle him I need to regain the strength I lost from the exorcism. Guildmaster…I need your help. Please…" Michael pleaded with James, and at first he shook his head as if the mere thought was futile, but he knew he would be incapable of convincing Michael he knew nothing that would help.

"Michael…during your exorcism, only the consciousness of Dalga was banished from your body. We tried to remove him fully, but if we had you would have died on that table. You two have been connected for so long, that without your symbiotic relationship neither of you could exist. Dalga is still connected to you in the spirit world, and so his powers are still available for you to access. However if you wish to do so, you must tap in deeper to your Heroic blood than you ever have before. I will teach you to do this through meditation, but it is a long and strenuous process, leaving you little time for training in any other discipline. You must ask yourself: is this really what you want?" Guildmaster James posed, he needed to know if Michael was truly ready to take on this trial. However his gut told him he already knew the answer. Michael looked back at him with absolute determination etched on his face.

"Yes," Michael answered sternly, "if I know Speer, it's all he will be practicing as well. We are virtually equal with a blade, and guns aren't his style. If he wants to beat me, he knows it has to be with magic because he knows that mine is so much weaker."

"Then why wouldn't he use his sword if he already knows his magic is stronger?" James inquired.

"Because Speer is an arrogant show-off. He doesn't just want to beat me, he wants to destroy me. He wants to show the world how much stronger he is than me, and so he's going to do it with magic," Michael responded.

"Your insight serves you well Michael, let us hope you're right. Now, let us begin. Take a seat, and I will teach you to tap into your powers." James said as he took a seat on a floor mat, laying out one directly in front of him. Michael took a seat cross-legged in front of the Guildmaster. "Close your eyes…search your soul…find the fire inside that burns with the light of creation…find that fire, harness it's raging energy, and unlock your latent magic power."


	6. Chapter Five: Growth

Chapter Five: Growth

For the next four days straight Michael spent all his spare time in the Guildmaster's chambers, learning to tap into his hidden powers. So far with no success, Michael was growing desperate and impatient. He was no stronger than he was when he began, and he worried that maybe trying to rediscover his lost magic powers might be a pipe dream.

"Take a rest young one, we cannot force this," James advised. Michael broke his concentration and was sweating profusely, smacking his hand on the mat he was sitting on.

"I can't afford to take a rest. Speer will return in three short days and I am no closer to regaining my powers than I was when I started," Michael said, exasperated.

"If your mind is not clear and completely focused on the task at hand then Dalga's power will continue to elude you," James said sternly and Michael bowed his head humbly, "now…once again. Empty your mind of thought…use it as a looking glass to peer into your soul…search for that raging fire that wants to come out…and harness its energy. Make it your own, shackle it to your mind and make it bend to your will…"

Michael was lost in his deep trance cross-legged on the floor. He sat in that spot for hours on end, emptying his mind of all conscious thought. His runes began to glow once again, though dimly at first. His body was preparing for a spell, but not to unleash it, to find it. As his focus became clearer the runes began glowing brighter and soon he was lighting up the room with his magical essence. Michael was searching his soul, swimming through the waves of complex magical aura that lay dormant inside of him. He had no idea he had so much untapped powers. It would have to wait, however, as these strange waves were not the object of his search, it was the flame.

Hours felt like days as he continued his search, swimming through his own soul like a man lost at sea searching for land. He knew it was there, he could feel its warmth and at times he caught a glimpse of the light that emanated from the source. The problem was that it was constantly moving, every time he felt he was closing in on the fire it moved to seemingly the opposite 'end' of his soul, and his search would resume all over again. Chasing it was futile, and so the only way to get a hold of it was to let the fire come to him.

Michael ceased his chasing, sitting still within his soul, as still as his body was in the physical realm. His soul-self began to open itself up, opening itself to the influence of his more primal and suppressed urges. He knew he lost control when he was angry, so Michael's gambit was that if he was vulnerable once again to the influence of Dalga that the powers left inside of him would come running to take control once again. After a few minutes it appeared his strategy had paid off as the light grew brighter and more intense very rapidly, the warmth causing his physical body to sweat and steam to come off of his body. Closer and closer it came, and still Michael offered his soul to become controlled once again by the latent flame inside of him. Within moments a towering fiery wall stood before him, posed to consume him absolutely.

Michael's soul-self began drawing in powers from the rest of his soul, growing larger and larger in size as the inferno burned before him, until he matched it in size, and eventually surpassed it. Michael's soul wrapped around the fire, trapping it within its grasp. The flames struggled and crackled, attempting to escape the trap, but the more it burned the more it was assimilated. The flame died down as Michael's soul began absorbing the powers. Like a snake Michael's soul engulfed the fire and absorbed it, and for a moment everything went dark within himself…until the light returned as a part of Michael's soul, completely linked in perfect unison.

At that moment Michael's runes glowed brighter than ever. His eyes opened wide and themselves now a vibrant red color. James had to shield his eyes from the light as it filled the room and Michael stood up as he felt that familiar power flow through him once again. His entire body felt warm and instantly two softball-sized fireballs formed in his hands. Michael admired his powers, spinning the fire and styling them in the air like an artist. He had never been so elated and relieved since Willow agreed to marry him, and when that thought hit him he instantly powered down, letting the fire fade as well as the light from his runes.

"I did it," Michael said proudly.

"You did," James replied, "Now we begin the hard part of your training." Michael tilted his head, confused and curious.

"What do you mean? That wasn't the hard part?" Michael inquired. James shook his head and wagged his finger, walking by Michael…and grabbing his sword.

"Come with me young Hero, join me on the training ground," James said as he exited his chambers. Michael's curiosity consumed him and he followed out the door and to the grounds where he was told to assemble, but when he got there James was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello? Guildmaster? Where did you go?" Michael called out, sword drawn but hanging loosely at his side.

_Crackle_

Michael's sensed an attack and turned to see lightning flying in his direction! He flung his sword up to deflect the blow, and the lightning bounced off of his sword and was channeled to the ground. However, Michael's sword was so casually held in his hand that it too flew out of his grip and landed about fifteen feet away stuck into the dirt blade first. Michael looked to find his sword, but looked back when he heard the swift footsteps closing in on him. He saw the Guildmaster with his sword drawn charging straight for him. Michael ducked away as James swung his sword, once, twice, thrice, over and over forcing Michael to stagger clumsily out of the way.

"You mustn't let your guard down Michael! Not for a second! Speer is ruthless! A trained assassin with amazing speed and precision," James called out as he continued his onslaught, keeping Michael on his toes, "he will stop at nothing to defeat you, leave no dirty tactic unused to try and gain the advantage! You must learn to anticipate this, for if he is able to exploit anything at all, he will kill you!" James shouted loudly and flung dirt into Michael's eyes. Michael ducked so late that he could feel the dirt hit him in the forehead, but thankfully not his eyes. He reached up and grabbed the sword arm just as James jabbed forward to follow up his attack, using the momentum to toss him over and obtain some distance, enough to rush back and recover his own sword.

"Good…Very well done Michael. Now," James positioned himself to resume the sparring session, "let us continue…"

The sparring did not cease until the day before Speer's anticipated return. James assisted Michael in fighting with not simply one discipline at a time, incorporating Strength, Skill and Will all into the training sessions simultaneously. Willow joined in, firing blunted arrows at Michael for him to avoid while he practiced countering and attacking during Guildmaster James' overwhelming magical assault and swordplay. The sparring sessions became the stuff of legend among the Guild, and the entire Guild would at times come and watch the sparring sessions to try and pick up on their techniques.

On the last day, Michael showed up on the training grounds ready to practice, but James showed up in his normal robes.

"No training today young Hero, today you take a well-deserved rest. There is no point in tiring yourself out the day before your battle with Speer." James advised.

"But Guildmaster, Speer will have the edge! Surely he will be practicing today and every second I lose might be the split second of reaction time I need to survive!" Michael exclaimed, begging him to reconsider. James merely shook his head.

"There is nothing left for me to teach you that you can learn in one day, you have surpassed my highest expectations, and I have no doubt that you will succeed over Speer tomorrow. Hopefully…without having to kill him," James said with a woeful tone. Michael tried to read James' face as a question has been nagging him all week.

"What is going to happen Guildmaster? To Speer? Will he be punished or…will the winner just…" Michael tried to ask but was interrupted by Guildmaster James.

"Winning isn't everything young one. Speer's actions are reprehensible, threatening and attempting to take the life of a fellow Hero, one he's fought beside and has entrusted his life to him on multiple occasions, it is a despicable act. However, he challenged you to a dual, and we must abide by our honor code and allow it to proceed," James said before sighing exhaustedly, "and if Speer is to prove successful…and kill you…then we will have no choice but to destroy him." A long pause followed as the wind picked up. Michael knew it was a distinct possibility he could die tomorrow, but he didn't want Speer to die as well.

"And if I should be forced to kill him during our dual?" Michael inquired. James seemed reluctant to answer."

"Let us hope it does not come to that." He replied frankly. James walked away after that, leaving Michael to spend his day of rest how he wished. He chose to find Willow and spend the day with her. He knew it might very well be his last.


	7. Chapter Six: Overture

Chapter Six: Overture

Michael awoke that Sunday morning in his bed next to Willow, her arm resting over his chest. He slipped out of the bed as stealthily as he could before the sun rose that morning, leaving a rose in his place for Willow to find when she eventually woke up.

Michael dressed himself in his elite battle garb: fine red and blue clothing he received as a gift after a quest in Brightwood made of incredible silk fabric and incredibly high quality leather straps with steel buckles. Topped off by black leather boots and fingerless black leather gloves, Michael then attached his old shoulder armor to his left shoulder that he had received on his first quest ever, the one that he now knew, thanks to Dalga's visions, belonged to the legendary Scythe who helped his father get to the Guild in the first place. Finally he attached his father's sword to the outfit with a belt sheath. In doing so, Michael grew sad as he remembered that the baby blanket he usually wore as a belt had been destroyed in Westcliff when he was overcome by Dalga's influence and it burned away. The thought gave Michael an idea, and he left his room quietly and headed to the cemetery.

As Michael walked through the cemetery he couldn't help recall the time the Guildmaster walked him through this place and told him about the tremendous responsibility and burden that came with being a Hero. He walked to his favorite grave, the enigmatic blank gravestone he inquired about during that conversation. The one that Guildmaster James claimed he did not know, but now once again thanks to Dalga he knew that James knew who this belonged to. Michael drew his father's sword, holding it before himself and charging it with a subtle energy. He placed the tip of the sword upon the gravestone's face, and gently carved into it, taking great care not to damage it to any serious degree. Michael paused for a moment, trying to decide just exactly what it should say, and when he decided a great warm smile overcame his face. Michael carved the gravestone with great pride, and when he was finished, the gravestone read:

"Here lies Peter Collins.

Hero.

Not by blood.

But by action."

Michael sheathed his sword and looked upon the freshly engraved tombstone with a beaming smile, whipping a tear from his eye.

"I love you father…And I hope you are half as proud of me as I am of you. Please…be with me today in spirit…so that I might strive to make the world into the kind of place that would have allowed you to be with me here today in life," Michael prayed. He took a moment of silence to honor his father before turning and walking back to the main square of the Guild.

Michael made his way to the training ground where the battle was to take place that day. Already there was a crowd of people gathered to witness the encounter. Nearly everyone knew of the rivalry between Michael and Speer that had developed over so many years together, and everyone had witnessed Speer's outburst at the banquet. Everyone knew what Speer was capable of because of his famous exploits on his missions, and everyone wanted to know what Michael was capable thanks to his recent training with the Guildmaster, but most of all: everyone wanted to know if today would be the first day in centuries that a Hero would kill another Hero.

Willow was standing in front of everyone, the rose from the bed in her hair. She was dressed in all white, a long flowing sundress and her beautiful flowing blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail. No one had ever seen Willow dressed like this, she had always portrayed herself as a no frills sort of girl, but this was a complete 180. Michael approached her with a smile that spread ear to ear.

"What's all this for?" he asked playfully.

"Well…I thought it would motivate you, seeing the future that is waiting for you right around the corner. I'll be here…flowers in my hands in an even more beautiful dress…waiting for you down an isle for you to come and meet me so that you can become my husband," Willow explained in a sweet heavenly tone before kissing Michael ever so gently on his lips, "and I can be your wife. So you'd better come back to me, because I'll be there at that alter…and I don't like waiting," she giggled and jabbed him on the chest with her pointer finger playfully. Willow stepped back into the crowd next to Guildmaster James and Shunt, leaving Michael standing in the middle of the sparring grounds now completely encircled by the Guild who had gathered to watch this fight.

As the morning sun began rising over the horizon a figure appeared in its light. A flash of light, perhaps from the sun, caused everyone who was looking to glance away if only for a moment. When they looked back the figure had vanished, but it wasn't gone. A gasp from the crowd caused everyone else to look back to the sparring grounds where a hooded figure was now standing opposite Michael. The silence was deafening as Michael stood off with the hooded figure, until finally Michael spoke up. He was tired of the dramatic theatrics.

"I know. I'd have a hard time showing my face around here too after what you did," Michael called out.

"My face…" the hooded man began, "will be the most beloved one of all. Right after I kill you," the figure removed his hood to reveal what everyone suspected. It was Speer, but there was an aura about him that no one had anticipated. Speer looked up and for the first time into Michael's eyes, and the sight of him caused Michael to cringe. Speer's eyes had turned red, veins as black as coal were drawn over his face like a spiders web. His mouth looked as if it was permanently carved into a look of disgust and anger, as if this man has never known the concept of happiness. Speer was a changed man, no longer the Hero the Guild knew.

"Oh Speer…what have you done?" James asked. In the blink of an eye, Speer appeared before James eye to eye. No one could believe how fast it was, and everyone stepped back from Speer once they realized how close they were. Everyone that is, except for Shunt and Willow. Willow took the rose out of her hair and pointed the stem, which was surprisingly sharpened, straight into Speer's throat. Shunt stood behind her as an added source of protection, just in case Speer tried something against either James or Willow. Speer didn't flinch, not one bit. He continued to stare right into James' eyes and James did right back.

"I found out what real power was. And now…I finally know how to obtain it. I will spill Michael's dirty blood today…aaaaallll over this ground…all over you…all of you Willow," he said without shifting his gaze from James, "all over you, you traitorous rat," he said to Shunt, again without looking away from James, "all over everyone here…until you are all soaked with his vile blood. And then…I will tear him apart…piece by piece…spread his body across every single corner of Albion…and keep his head as a trophy," Speer began speaking in an increasingly softer tone, leaning forward so to speak into James' ear, causing his neck to bleed from leaning over the sharpened rose stem, "and no one, not even you, can stop me."

Speer lingered there for a moment, a dark grin on Speer's face etched into the minds of everyone looking on at that moment. And the next moment he was back, standing about ten feet away from Michael. Speer's speed was astonishing, but Michael knew what it was. Speer was somehow using the Time Control spell and silenced the sound that comes after which is caused by the rip in time the spell manipulates. He didn't know how Speer was doing it, but all that matters was keeping up with it.

Speer made no motion, but his robe flew off of him to reveal him in his new shadowy attire, flowing black clothes that perfectly accentuated his strengths. Swift, silent, hidden in the shadows. Speer reached down and picked up both of his twin sickles from his belt, taking no battle stance but looked no less deadly. Michael drew his father's sword and stood with it before him, perfectly still, awaiting Speer's first move. Each man knew the first move could be both man's last, or could set into motion a chain of attacks that continued for hours on end. Each Hero took a moment to silently confirm to themselves that this is really what they wanted, that they were absolutely confident they would come out the victor. If they weren't, they were as good as dead. Both Heroes nodded to the other before charging forward, weapons drawn and charged with their unique magical energies. This was going to be the one that resolved their rivalry, and so it wasn't worth holding anything back. It was all or nothing.


	8. Chapter Seven: War

Chapter Seven: War

The first clash of blades sent chills down everyone's spine as thunderous reverberation echoed all around even though there were no walls to contain it. The charged energies in the steel pushed both Heroes back a good seven feet after the initial blow, and both men were already moving their feet before they had stopped to rush in and attack again, literally hitting the ground running. Speer's speed was astounding, the way he moved defied belief even of those who had been in battle with him before. Speer would move body ever so slightly, just committing to a direction, and the next moment he'd be at his destination swinging his twin sickles, only barely missing by the slightest of margins most of the time thanks to Michael's heightened reflexes he'd developed over the past few days.

Michael appeared to be keeping up with Speer, but in reality he was struggling to connect with Speer's weapon to block, unable to find an opening on his body to strike. It was all happening so fast that no one in the crowd could tell the difference, but the two men involved both knew the truth: Michael was back-peddling. Michael' plan so far was to utilize what he was working on: know where you are vulnerable after every move and block, anticipating Speer seeing that same spot. It was keeping him alive, but he wasn't winning, even he knew that in the first five minutes of this dual.

Though Speer was on a heavy offensive, his inability to end this as quickly as he thought he could was frustrating him. Speer's new powers inflated his arrogance to unprecedented levels, and Michael's persistence and competent ability to keep up insulted him deeply. Speer feigned an attack with his twin weapons and instead thrust out with a stiff kick and planted it right into Michael's ribs, knocking him back like a wrecking ball as he crashed into a brick wall, narrowly missing a group of Heroes who moved out of the way at the last moment. Shunt and Willow rushed over to help him up, but Michael held out his hands to stop them.

"No…no help…It has to be me and him, no one else," Michael said as he raised himself up from the rubble.

Speer didn't wait for him to come back to the fight, and he threw one of his sickles which was connected to him by chair through the air, and it hooked in right behind Michael's shoulder armor barely missing his actual back. Speer yanked back, reeling in Michael like a fish with his other sickle ready to cut him open once he was in range. Michael was pulled through the air, heading towards Speer at an uncontrollable rate. His only option was to plant his sword into the ground to throw off his momentum and trajectory, allowing him to fly over Speer barely missing the deadly weapon. Michael landed on his feet firmly, gripping the chain tightly and whipping it over his head, lifting Speer off of his feet and slamming him into the ground very close to the opposite front row of on-looking Heroes.

It didn't take much more for the Guild to realize that this battle would not be contained by a symbolic ring made by their peers, and so Guildmaster James and a few other senior Heroes took to the front of the ring and held out their hands, their bodies lighting up as their hands emanated a strange blue energy. The energy grew wider and taller, until eventually the energies interconnected and began forming a concrete shape: a dome. It formed just in time, because just as the walls were solidified Speer cracked into it after feeling the hilt of Michael's sword jam into his gut. Both of them took a moment to study the strange containment field, but both seemed to care little about it as their hatred for the other fueled their every thought.

Speer went back on his offense, seemingly teleporting to all sides of his rival in order to find some sort of weak spot, but Michael's defenses were swift and Speer found himself quite incapable of landing a fatal blow of any sort, though his swipes were getting closer and closer as tears began appearing all over Michael's garments. Michael knew he was dancing way too close to the cliff, and he had to turn this around in his favor before Speer landed his inevitable killing blow.

Michael's strategy until now was to block what he knew would be his weakest point after every move, knowing Speer would be there to capitalize…but what if he struck where Speer was going to be before he got there? It was a risky and incredibly dangerous tactic, but so was waiting for the guillotine to come down on his head. Michael waited for his opportunity, trying to force his weak spot to be his front so that he could have a clear and definitive blow when Speer took the bait. Michael found himself off balance after swinging his sword behind his back to block Speer's latest attack, leaving his chest wide open. As expected, Speer jumped at the opportunity knowing Michael couldn't swing his sword around in time to block again. He moved directly in front of Michael, swinging with both blades at his exposed chest, but as he did he found himself swinging at nothing and off balance himself. Michael had thrown his sword to the side during the swing and used his momentum to fall backwards. Michael shoved his hands forward and his runes lit up as brilliantly as ever as he let loose a fireball the size of Shunt's tremendous fist directly at Speer, sending him hurtling through the air and crashing to the earth.

The crowd of Heroes erupted with cheers after the fireball connected. Michael lay on his back, huffing and puffing just trying to catch his breath, completely exhausted trying to keep up with Speer. He was barely able to process that his gambit had paid off, and when he sat up to see Speer lying in a smoking heap on the ground he couldn't help but smile. He forced himself to rise up to take in the sight of it completely, and what he saw horrified him to the point of drowning out all the cheers and ovation he heard from beyond the magical barricade. Speer was getting up.

Speer got on all fours, fuming about what has just transpired. He hadn't expected Michael to be able to keep up with him, let alone be able to launch such a powerful counterattack with his fire magic. The last time he saw him he was barely able to conjure a flame, let alone unleash an attack of any real power. Speer couldn't comprehend how he had become this powerful this fast.

"How…How are you doing this?" Speer shouted as he got back to his feet and turned to face Michael, "You were nothing when I left! A shell of your former self! Your demonic powers are gone! You shouldn't be able to do this! I should be able to kill you!"

"Then why do you hate me!" Michael shot back, "if you know the demon is gone then what is your real problem with me? That's all you've ever talked about: how I'm a demon, I'm evil, I'm a menace to society and not a true Hero! So why do you want to kill me?"

"Because clearly you are still a threat! You have found a way to regain access to your powers and with that you will lose control again and kill us all," Speer surmised and he began to address his audience, "Don't you all see? His thirst…his addiction to that demon is all consuming! Somehow he sought it out again even after experiencing a total loss of control and witnessing its collateral damage! He killed his step-sister's father!" Speer let out Michael's dirty secret, and Michael's anger caused him to do something rash. Michael unleashed a stream of fire from both hands at Speer, who promptly avoided it. Michael was relentless, continuing his attack and chasing Speer all around the dome with his fire.

"You bastard! I trusted you! You sniveling little monster! I'll burn you to ashes!" Michael shouted out in his fury, every sentence emphasized by a flare-up in his stream of fire that Speer was finding harder and harder to avoid. Still, he taunted him.

"You see? His temper is all-consuming! The demon is in control again! He's trying to kill me just like he did his step-father! Just like he did to Willow's father!" Speer shouted out and everything grew silent. Michael ceased his attack, frozen in shock. Willow's eyes went wide and the entire Guild turned to the couple, neither was able to speak.

"Oh…you didn't know? Michael murdered Willow's father when he lost control to the demon. I saw it with my own two eyes…you all did, because Willow's father…was Skorm."


	9. Chapter Eight: Defiance

Chapter Eight: Defiance

"No one was supposed to know…No one was supposed to KNOW!" Willow shouted out, banging on the force field with great intensity.

"Oh I know, it was your little 'skeleton' in your closet, but a little birdy…a very reliable birdy told me all of your secrets Willow, all of your orders and plans and I knew that one day I'd be able to use this," Speer turned to Michael with an evil grin, "like today," and he let loose a stream of lightning from his hands at Michael. He was still in utter shock and completely unable to defend himself. The lightning threw him to the ground and forced his body to convulse violently as pure pain flowed all throughout his body.

"Come on!" Speer antagonized him, "Come on! Show me the real demon! Let it take over again, and show to the world what kind of monster you really are!" he shouted as he poured more and more energy into the attack, eliciting desperately pained screams of agony from Michael.

Willow pounded on the force field with all her might and emotion backing every blow, but it was far too strong. James laid a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back, drawing her in to embrace her as she cried. She wanted to kill Speer, but she knew it wouldn't make a difference. The entire Guild knew who she was now, and she knew that the only thing protecting her at that moment was Guildmaster James standing between them.

Willow's shouting failed to distract Speer, who continued to torture Michael with the electrical barrage. It was like being cooked from the insides, and the only thing keeping Michael alive let alone conscious were his own magical energies insulating him partially.

Suddenly and inexplicably, Speer withdrew his attack, allowing Michael's muscles to relax finally and he watched as he lay limp on the ground before him, his clothes smoking like a kindling in a campfire.

"How does it feel?" Speer queried, knowing full well Michael was strong enough to hear him, if only barely, "to have all that glory only to have it stolen away from you in one swift moment? Only a week ago you were the talk of the Guild, everyone celebrating you because you found someone as sorry as you were who was willing to mate with you. Their hatred turned to cheers, and you were on top of the world…But it's my world…and now? Now, everyone hates you! They look at you like you're a monster, like you're very existence is a burden upon this world! Tell me how it feels!" Speer walked towards Michael as he antagonized him until he was finally standing next to him, looming over him like the Grim Reaper.

"I…" Michael coughed, trying to muster a response, "It's better to have had…and lost…than to never have had at all…" This response infuriated Speer, eliciting a kick straight into his ribs, rolling Michael onto his stomach clutching his gut.

"You've only just begun to understand the meaning of loss! I have been the best for years! No one has ever surpassed my powers! No one ever will! I am famous in places that you have never even heard of," Speer began ranting uncontrollably, he was visibly shaken at the thought of his fall from power, "but now? I speak out against you, the once most hated and feared person ever to plague this place with his presence, and suddenly…I'm a pariah," Speer began looking around to the other Guild members who were looking on with great intent, all unsure on how to feel about the recent events, "I see the way you look at me, like I've turned rogue, like I'm dangerous, like I'm meant to be destroyed…none of you could destroy me…And all because I promised to kill someone that none of you even liked until little more than a week ago. Why? Because he's 'one of you?' Because he got an exorcism? I ask you, how does that excuse him from what he's done? Well? ANSWER ME!" Speer shouted out and held out his hand at Michael's face, preparing a powerful spell, "ANSWER ME NOW! DO IT OR I'LL KILL HIM WHERE HE LIES!"

Speer looked around frantically like a man possessed, his eyes bloodshot and wide as he scanned the crowd. When no one answered Speer reared back, preparing to unleash his attack.

"BECAUSE HE CARES!" A voice from the crowd shouted out, stopping Speer in his tracks as he turned towards the source, and he found Willow. Willow was standing out in front of the crowd, no longer fearing their wrath because she feared more for Michael's fate. She was clutching Michael's rose close to her chest, tears running down her face.

"What did you say?" Speer asked.

"Because…he cares…Michael cares more about other people than he ever cared about himself. When he stood up to Skorm, he knew he'd likely be killed. But he did it anyway…because he didn't want my father to take control over me again. He cared about my happiness…And when he went to Westcliff, he cared about the people there, people who glared at and feared him. He demanded they be set free, instead of a ridiculous cash prize and fame you were focusing on. When he met his mother for the first time, he could have stayed there and tried to force his sister to understand, but he cared so much about the safety of his mother that he chose to leave forever instead of selfishly try to stay. He cares about more than himself, in fact I think he cares less about himself than anyone else here! You Speer? You only care about yourself…and that is why people hate you."

The scolding left Speer stunned and he scanned the crowd only to find that her words were ringing true. The Guild was glaring a hole through Speer, and none of them seemed to care about the secrets he kept from them. The Heroes Guild was united against him, and many were drawing their weapons, ready to strike should Speer try to strike Michael down. Speer panicked, and grabbed one of his weapons off the ground and held it high over his rival.

"None of that matters! I'll kill him now and put him out of my misery! He'll die, and then I'll kill every one of you traitorous bastards!" Speer shouted out, but he never was able to fulfill his promise.

Michael grabbed a hold of Speer's ankle and channeled his energy into him, setting him ablaze with a white hot fire. Speer flailed hysterically, screaming in his broken raspy voice as he burned. Michael staggered back to his feet, using Speer to climb up until he finally had him by the throat, staring into his eyes with great intensity and rage. Michael's eyes turned red, and the familiar conflict returned.

"_**End him…kill him now!"**_

"No…He isn't worth it…"

"_**If you do not, he will only continue his attempts at your life!"**_

"I would be no better than him…"

"_**You are putting everyone you care about at risk! You must kill him now!"**_

"You can't influence me anymore Dalga…I am in control now…and I will never surrender it to you again!"

Michael discontinued his attack, leaving Speer limp and weak in his grasp. Michael threw Speer into the air and spun around, kicking him square on the jaw sending him flying to the top of the dome, where he fell back to the ground in a thunderous crash, leaving a small crater where he landed. The dome dissipated as Speer's energies were depleted and Michael collapsed onto his backside, his entire body in searing pain and he himself quite exhausted as well.

The entire Guild rushed in at once, Willow Shunt and James coming to check on Michael while some of the veterans apprehended Speer and placed him in magical restraints that were designed to contain his powers and limit his movement. Several guards and powerful Heroes carried the still unconscious Speer away to a cell while the rest went to check on Michael, who was being helped to his feet by Willow and Shunt. Michael was able to walk while putting his weight on his large friend, holding Willow's hand tightly in his grasp, happy to be a live and happier that he didn't have to kill Speer.

"I came back," Michael said to her with a goofy grin.

"I knew you would," Willow said and she kissed him on the lips.

"Easy you two, save some for the honeymoon," Shunt said, eliciting laughter from both of them, "when is the big day anyway?" Michael shrugged, looking to Willow who had been planning the wedding during the week.

"Well seeing as my fiancé is going to need a bit of time to clean himself up after all of that," she giggled playfully, "it's scheduled in three days at Brightwall Village, in the middle of the lake under the gazebo."

The three of them walked behind Guildmaster James who was making a walkway for them to proceed through the crowd who all wanted to congratulate Michael on his victory. All Michael wanted was to rest with his fiancé. He didn't care about all the praise and adulation, he couldn't help but think things were much easier when he knew who his friends were and who were is enemies, now it seemed everything was a shade of gray. He wondered if Speer would ever change his ways and be released, or if he would escape and turn fully rogue against the Guild.

Only one thing in Michael's future was certain: in three days he would be marrying the girl he had been longing for for almost eight years. Nothing was going to ruin that for him.


End file.
